the_shattered_coalitionfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Kresten
House Kresten is the second oldest house in Ardeiria, tied with House Caer. Lands The Krestens own Bovinia, the second highest area and second smallest in Ardeiria, though not too different in size from Alcesus. A wet, cold environment that receives snow frequently, but oftentimes the ground isn't dry enough for it to stick. Rain is extremely prevalent, as well as trees such as evergreens and other, hardier, winter fauna. There are three major settlements in Bovinia: Snowhaven, an entire city carved into the widest mountain in the land, with a solid, reinforced iron gate to boot. The inside is damp, and so the Gate is only closed in times of need and once the sun sets. Even though men who die of sickness are considered weak, their early years pounded the need of some sort of mercy to their own people into Aneirin Kresten's skull. Ruby Tide, a township west of Snowhaven. When Aneirin Kresten found rubies in a nearby mountain, he had the same builders who hadn't died constructing Snowhaven create a mining operations, and gave it to the Baltzers afterwards. Its owners made it a thriving, rich town that most miners went to to live out the rest of their lives in. After the Redfists took over, it received stone walls to ward off attackers. Aurochstead, the main farming land. Whereas Vaugholde is a haven to hunters and crop-farmers, Aurochstead lives up to its name in producing both domesticated cattle for slaughter and manure, as well as Aurochs calves, stolen from their mothers and raised for the nobility of the region. At some points, it has given gifts to the Lords of Vaught, though there has been no recorded history of an Emperor, Earl, or King riding into battle on the back of a bovine. Philosophy House Kresten respects strength and victory, caring not for honor or even loyalty, to a degree. While, at present, they stay loyal to the Vaughts, during Ardeiria's liberation a few cousins demanded they stay with Braith, as he was undeniably stronger than Anwen. Still, her forces outnumbered the Krestens and, seemingly with a stroke of luck, managed to prove themselves against the Kresten berserkers. If a man is too weak to fight, he isn't a man. If he dies to illness, his body was naught but a cracked shell, and a waste on their land's soil. Such are not uncommon sayings in Snowhaven, the Ruby Tide's mining village, or even the farmers dotting the snow-caked fields. Religion Unlike many families in Gilneas, House Kresten has remained loyal to the Old Ways. The Light demanded virtues that broke their founder's own, and the Old Ways let them continue their lives in relative prosperity. Though some harvest witches tried to make their land more fitting for crops, House Kresten refused to let it bundle out of control, if only for fear of his possible soldiers living an easier life before enlistment, causing training to take longer. As the Old Ways harbored quite a few sects, the Krestens had made their own, proclaiming the ideal man would be as immovable as their mountains, strong as their earth, brave as a bull, and furious as the fires of war. They revere the mountains and their steel, as well as the creatures that were brought upon them, specifically the aurochs. This breeds a sort of warmongering, often trying to mimic a bear or bull in temperment, as well as proving themselves the "Mountain's Sons" through overpowering and dominating their foes. As harsh as their environment, the practioners of this sect of the Old Ways are undeniably deadly, or at least aspire to be. Military House Kresten keeps their military close to Snowhaven, letting their life-threatening training become a standard of admiration for miners and farmers. Though oftentimes recruits make it out, it's not without House Kresten's "Witches" help, causing the would-be-failures to lose much of their wits and temper, but become much stronger and more deadly. There is no turning back but death upon joining, men with missing limbs are expected to fight just the same as a grizzled veteran. Recruits forge their own armor. Once completed, their armor is judged and, provided it succeeds, golden horns are painted onto their shoulderguards. Knights are given true, hard plating; Pure black with golden streams, outfitted with black and gold cloaks. The spiked maul is the standard weapon of any soldier, its quality varying with rank. There are three Legions in the Kresten's military: #Ursine Legion: Comprised of zealots, the Ursine Legion is built around ruthless, swift attacks on the enemy footmen. Knights in this Legion keep their normal armor, but one of their shoulderpads is painted red. Aurochs Riders' bulls are given light armor and razor sharp, steel-points for their horns. Their emblem is a blood-red, charging bull on white. Ancestrally lead by the Heir of Kresten. Lead by Roisforth Kresten #Inferno Legion: The main sacking force, the Inferno Legion was built as a split-off from the Ursine Legion, taking up the job of providing support via torches and following-up the Ursine Legion's attack, thereby finishing off survivors. Their beasts are armed with standard Aurochs Armor, due to their lack for need of speed but need for protection, though it not being their duty. These men are sometimes called "Flame Riders", since every Aurochs Rider is given an ever-burning torch for use on anything from trees to villages. Their emblem is a flaming sword on grey. Lead by Kerien Redfist. #Mountain Legion: From the far eastern side of Bovinia resides the Mountain Legion, whose duty is to be an immovable object for the other two Legions. Their aurochs are given the heaviest armor available, due to the beasts themselves sometimes having a role in the shieldwall. The Knights are armed with heavy shields and spears, rather than heavy two-handed weapons or spiked maces. Normally, they charge in after the Ursine Legion, making their damage done irreversable while the Inferno Legion burns what can't be used in their wake. Their emblem is a black cross on white with silver outlining. Lead by General Kriegen Blücher Category:Ardeiria